


Fluffy

by liquidmetaldarkling



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Deathclaw, railroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidmetaldarkling/pseuds/liquidmetaldarkling
Summary: Deacon brings a Deathclaw egg into the HQ.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fluffy

Deacon walked into the HQ. One of his shirts was wrapped around something oval and pressed against his body.

“Hey, Tinker, do you have a heater or something?” he asked and walked into the shooting rage.

“I can build one.” Tom said and followed Deacon. “Why do you need…? Woah, man! Is that a Deathclaw egg?”

“Yeah, Whisper and I found it.” Deacon told him and sat down and pressed it harder on his body. “I have to keep it warm.”

“Man, that’s crazy! If Dez finds out…”

“If I find out what?” Desdemona asked when she heard them talking way too loud. She looked at Deacon. “Deacon, if this is a Deathclaw egg I swear…”

“I think it’s going to hatch!” Deacon almost screamed when the first crack was showing in the egg.

“Wow, man, you’re going to be dad!” Tom also screamed in excitement which made Drummer running to them asking what was going on.

“Deacon, get that egg out of here right now!” Desdemona ordered but Deacon did not seem to hear her.

A huge part of the egg broke away and the head of the Deathclaw was shown. Out of instinct Desdemona protectively held her arm in front of Drummer to stop him from walking forward. Tom was almost jumping in excitement while Deacon couldn’t draw his eyes away from the egg.

The Deathclaw just looked out of the egg. “It’s so cute!” Tom said and sat down next to Deacon.

“It might eat you!” Drummer commented.

“I will call it Fluffy.” Deacon said smiling at the little Deathclaw.

“What is going on here?” Carrington asked and walked next to Desdemona. “Oh dear Lord.” He yelled when he saw Deacon with the Deathclaw egg.

The Deathclaw looked at Carrington and stuck its tongue out. “Fluffy does not like you, doc.” Deacon joked.

“I can’t tolerate this! Desdemona, this is…” Carrington started but the little Deathclaw finally started to move out of its egg which made everyone go silent.

When it was completely out of the egg it sniffed on Deacon and then walked over to Tom. “Maybe it’s hungry.” Tom said.

Deacon pulled some meat out of his pocket and offered it to the Deathclaw.

“Deacon, it might bite your hand off!” Desdemona exclaimed. “Throw it on the ground.”

Deacon put the meat on the ground next to him and Fluffy came to eat it.

“Don’t tell me you’re supporting this!” Carrington said angrily to Desdemona.

“I don’t. I just don’t want it to bite Deacon’s hand off.” Dez replied.

“But Dez, we have to keep it. When can’t let it go out in the dangerous Commonwealth.” Tom told his boss.

“Dangerous Commonwealth? These things make the Commonwealth more dangerous!” Carrington argued.

Deacon started to pet the little Deathclaw which finished eating. “We can teach it to be nice.”

“Yeah, Fluffy can defend us when we’re on the surface. Maybe he can make the other Deathclaws to stop attacking us.” Tom added.

Deacon lifted Fluffy up. “Look, he is adorable. You want to hold him, Dez?”

“Deacon, this is a wild dangerous animal. We don’t even know…” Desdemona started but stopped when Deacon pushed it into her arms. He knew about her weakness for animals. Every time Deacon came into the HQ with a wounded dog or cat she helped him patching them up. Most of them ended up in their safe houses.

Fluffy sniffed on Desdemona and snuggled closer to her. Dez had a little smile on her face and petted him on the head.

“I can’t believe this!” Carrington yelled while throwing his hands in the air in protest and walked back to his working place while bumping into Glory who just came back from the mission.

“What’s wrong with him again?” she asked and walked to the group. “Woah! Dez, you should put that thing down! It might eat you!” she said in shock when she saw Dez with a Deathclaw in her arms.

“Relax, Glory. It’s fine.” Tom said. “That’s Fluffy.”

“You want to hold him too?” Deacon asked and took Fluffy back from Desdemona into his arms.

“Hell no!” Glory answered looking a bit scared at the little Deathclaw.

Tom walked to Deacon. “Let me hold it, please!”

Glory watched as Deacon gave Fluffy over to Tom. “If this things eats you all I won’t help any of you.”

“You’re so nice, Glory.” Deacon commented.

Glory smirked and then walked out.

“Okay, some ground rules.” Desdemona started. “First: We don’t feed Fluffy by hand. Give him the food from a bowl. Second: You two build him some nest or something where he sleeps. And third: Think of something to keep him busy. I don’t want him to destroy anything here.”

“Sure, thing, Dez.” Deacon replied with a smile.

With that Desdemona turned to walk back to her desk.

“Ten caps Fluffy sleeps next to her by at the end of the week.” Tom whispered to Deacon.

“Ten caps he sleeps next to her tonight.” Deacon replied with a smirk.


End file.
